People often have multiple mobile and wireless devices, such as smartphones and laptops that they utilize daily. The mobile and wireless devices may consume power at different rates, depending on the type of applications executing and the hardware of the device. For example, some devices consume more power than other devices due to large displays, complex radios, and electronics. People often charge mobile and wireless devices at home, at work, or in the car to maintain various levels of power for the devices.